Short Strides
by Elva Jane
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome slowly take their awkward relationship into perspective and begin revealing their feelings to one another. No OCC moments. R and R!
1. Poison

_Author Notes: This is my second fanfiction ever but my first InuYasha fanfic. Don't be too harsh and give mea chance, haha. All of the first chapters I've ever written are horrible but the story always gets better. So don't give up! Enjoy!_

**Kagome's POV**

"Hey Kagome, hurry it up will ya!"

"InuYasha.."

"WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

"Sit boy!"

Kagome here, reporting for duty. Until just recently I was an average 15 year old teenager with a perfect family and plenty of friends at school. But a chance encounter with a portal through time changed everything. My father is a priest and runs our very own shrine at home, my mother and brother help him out whenever they can. But our shrine was special, something wonderful had happened in that exact spot many, many years back. On my 15th birthday I was headed to the well just across from our house searching for our family cat, which always seems to disappear at the least convenient of times. When I entered the small building, the well began to glow and I was sucked into another time!

When I awoke I was in a deep forest, something told me that I wasn't quite alone. I looked up and was a little startled by what I saw! A young man tied to a tree by thick vines and an arrow through his chest. I wasn't entirely sure but I figured that he wasn't dead, so I rose to check on him. When he awoke, I was given the power to command him whenever I needed, and all because I was the first to free him. So you see, I have the upper hand on InuYasha!

I can visit his time whenever I want to, and return home whenever I need a good rest or to buy some supplies for the journey ahead. I consider myself pretty lucky. I mean, who would have thought that time travel was actually possible? In any case, this time isn't all that safe. An evil sorceror named Naraku keeps stirring up problem for InuYasha and his friends.

"Why'd you have to go and do that!" Inuyasha shouted, still firmly planted into the ground.

"Maybe if you were more of a gentlemen, Kagome wouldn't have felt the need to teach you a lesson." Miroku said, scratching his head in frustration.

Miroku, is a young monk cursed with a wind tunnel on his left hand. Years ago, every male in his family was cursed with the wind tunnel and still thecurse is being passed down through the ages. The man who put this curse on his family is none other than Naraku. Miroku fights along side us to one day battle Naraku and break thespell for his future children. But his strength isn't all that he's good for, Miroku is also quite the ladies man. He'll flirt with anything female, but I guess he still has some standards. Call it girls intuition, but I don't think that Sango is all that happy with Miroku's constant flirting.

Sango, a beautiful girl skilled in the ninja arts. Sango is travelling with us in order to break the spell Naraku placed on her younger brother, and she will do anything to bring her little brother back to safety. Not only is she incredibly caring, but she's also very powerful. Her skills come in handy with every battle we face, as does her pet two tail named Kirara. Normally a human and a demon can't form a loving relationship because of their differences but Sango and Kirara are never apart! Kirara is always there to make travelling easier for anyone that needs a ride.

"You're a gentlemen?" Shippou asked sarcastically, quickly running to hide behind Sango.

Shippou, a little fox demon that is tagging along with InuYasha and his friends because he really doesn't feel that he belongs anywhere else. InuYasha saved him a while back from an evil demon looking for some easy food and that's how they met each other. Shippou is a cute little guy with a big heart, but is easily frightened because of his young age.

"Is anyone else noticing the strange aura? I don't like it." Sango asked, drawing her weapon with ease.

InuYasha sniffs the air for a moment, "Yeah, it definitely reaks of Naraku's stench. I'm going.." All I notice is a red blurr taking off quickly out of sight, Tetsusaiga drawn and ready for a fight.

"InuYasha!" My voice didn't reach him in time and if I didn't get my butt into gear fast I was going to be left behind. "Hey, wait up you guys!"

I hopped on my trusty bike and peddled after everyone as quickly as my legs would allow. I'm always being left behind, but I guess that's my fault. I just need to pick up my pace!

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

I heard InuYasha's voice in the distance and a sudden cry escape from the demon. "You guys, I'm here!" I turned my bike into a stop and jumped off, drawing an arrow in case things got messy.

"It's about time, Kagome!" InuYasha takes a break from the fight and looks back at me for a moment, watching me as Icatch my breath.

"You're the one who left me behind!" I protested, taking a step closer to the demon. I did try hard, why can't he ever cut me some slack? I guess it's because deep down he cares, I know he does. He has to feel the same way, right?

"Now is not the time to be bickering!" Miroku interrupted, forcing us to remember the task at hand.

"Right! Wind Scar!" InuYasha raises his Tetsusaiga, releasing a powerful beam of light into the already weakened demon. "HA, I knew you were nothing to worry about."

The demon was on the verge of death but he couldn't just let us escape without a scratch, an eye for an eye. And I had a feeling that I was the one he'd chose to pick on, usually my feelings are right on the money.

"Kasai Kisoku!" The tall, slimy beast yelled out, taking his last breath.

"KAGOME!" I saw InuYasha run towards me for a moment but soon everything I knew so well went black. I can still actively think, but when it comes to voicing what I'd like to say, my lips are frozen. My whole body is limp, and cold like a broken rag doll. InuYasha, please help me! Please..

"Hey, Kagome.. Say something, will ya?" InuYasha shook my body lightly in his arms, hoping for some sort of reaction to cross my face. "Kagome..?"

"..She's going to be fine, right?" Sango took a step towards Kagome, lifting her hand to feel her forehead. "She's alive, but I don't know what could be the matter."

"Poison, I should think. Once we find the cure, Kagome will be up and fighting in no time. No need to fret, dear Sango." Miroku walked over to Sango, placing a hand on her scratched cheek. "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't worry. I'll make sure that Kagome will recover, just for you, Sango."

"You flirt with Sango even at a time like this? Jerk!" Shippou spoke up, puffing his chest out and stepping forward slightly to make his point.

**InuYasha's POV**

"Poison, huh? We need to find the medicine fast before it spreads into her entire body. I'm not going to let Kagome die!" I started running through the woods, still holding Kagome's limp form. "Kagome, listen to me. You can fight this, I know you're stronger than that. And damn it, you know it, too. So fight, already!"

"InuYasha, get back here! Don't be rash! We have to decide which direction to take." Miroku chased after me, hoping that I'd hear him and slow down for a while.

I stopped in my tracks and waited for him to catch up, hurry it the hell up Miroku. "There should be a village to the west of here, maybe they'll know something about the cure there. I believe that's our best option for now."

"Alright.. We're heading west then and not stopping until we get there." I looked down at Kagome, deep down hoping that her warm eyes would open and look at me once more. But of course that never happened. Damn that demon to hell!

After hours of uninterrupted walking, we came across the village. It sure wasn't anything special, there might be 6 homes in total here. Miroku probably didn't make the right choice.

"Where should we go?" Sango wondered aloud, stopping for a moment to scan each and every house.

"Look for the biggest, fanciest house and that's where the town elder should live. And that house right there looks the largest to me!" Shippou pointed straight ahead, a proud smirk playing across his features.

"We may as well try there, then." I walked quickly over to the house, and stopped at the sliding doors. Gently, I pushed them apart and peered inside, immediately noticing a man with his back turned to me.

"What is it that you seek?" The town elder asked, rising from his seated position. "A demon, huh? Leave this place immediately or I'll have to use force!"

"Shut up, old man. We're here to ask a favor." Cut the crap, not all demons are bad. You'd think the town elder would know that by now.

"Uhh.. Let me handle this." Miroku pushed me out of the way, bowing slightly to the elder. "Our friend is badly poisoned and we came to this village to ask if anyone knew where the medicine could be found. We're in desperate need of help."

"You're a monk?" Miroku nodded and the elder continued, "Some say a flower that only blooms on a new moon can cure almost any ailment. It's in the mountains just south of this village, the walk isn't all that tedious. And you happen to be in luck, tomorrow is scheduled for a new moon, or so I've heard. Most that travel seeking the medicine have to wait months for the cure, and by then the one they are hoping to save is long gone."

"Thank you for your help." Sango spoke up, bowing slightly to the elder. Everyone seems to be this old mans biggest fan, but his information was valuable to us so I'll let it slide.

"If you need to spend the night, you're welcome to do so. The house at the very end is reserved for any visitors that wonder by and need a rest, you're more than welcome to stay there until you've got what you came for."

We all walked towards the home in which we'd be staying, and now that we finally have some alone time, we all can discuss what will happen tomorrow night.

"New moon, eh? I guess that means you'll be staying here, InuYasha." Shippou said teasingly, hoping for some sort of reaction from me. And you're damn right I'm gonna give him what he seeks.

"HA! I'll be coming with all of you, don't be ridiculous." I challenged, leaning back against the wall and closing my heavy eyes.

"Then who will watch over Kagome? I don't think we know this village well enough yet to just leave her in their hands." Miroku looked over at Kagome and still saw no difference in her state.

"Fine.." Kagome's body was resting against my side, her shallow breath warming my shoulder.

"When we return with the medicine, you should go back into Kagome's time with her. She'll need to rest and someone there to protect her." Sango added, knowing full well that I'd accept. All you need to do is add 'protect' into a sentence and I'm there.

Kirara's soft snoring made everyone yawn and pass out from exhaustion, this time I couldn't even keep myself awake.

Don't worry, Kagome. You'll be up and laughing againsoon, I promise..


	2. Blue and Yellow

_Authors notes: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter more than the first one, I've done my best to keep everyone in character as much as possible. It took me longer than usual to update but I've been a little under the weather, so sorry about that. This is a bit of a song-chapter, which I think adds to the emotional parts.Anyway, review, review, review! Thanks._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Blue and Yellow by The Used or InuYasha._

**Sango's POV**

We left the village hours ago and finally came across the demon protecting the flower we needed to restore Kagome's health. We were already tired from the long walk and on top of that, Shippou was once again being a coward. The fight was left to Miroku and I, and neither of us was at our full potential.

"Sango! Attack from above, I'll take him on land." Miroku shouted out, dodging the attacks from the underwater creature.

"Right. Kirara, let's go!" I threw my Hiraikotsu at the demon's stomach, hoping to find his weakness fast. If we didn't make this fight a quick one, we may end up losing Kagome. And she does not deserve to die, she never will.

"Good work, Sango. How did you know where to aim?" Miroku seemed impressed and I'm kinda glad that I was able to make a good impression on him. There are so many other girls to choose from, I need to bring something new to the table. Sometimes I wonder.. why doesn't he notice me?

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, SANGO!" Kirara dodged the attack with only seconds to spare, taking me to the safety of land again.

"Alright, stand back Sango, you too Shippou. I'll have to use my wind tunnel, it's our only chance to return to InuYasha on time." Miroku gently pushed me behind him, taking his hand out and relieving his hungry palm from the blue sleeves.

"No, don't! You'll hurt yourself!" I tried to cover his hand but failed completely, only being pushed to the ground by the sudden force of air.

After a moment of fierce winds, the water demon was absorbed completely and Miroku's face clearly read, pain. He clutched at his palm and hunched over, hoping to make the pain subside.

"Are you alright? Miroku.. Say something, please?" I reached out and felt his hand, rubbing the sore palm slightly. "Any better?"

"I suppose it's feeling a little better now but a kiss from the fair lady in front of me might ease the pain even further." Miroku cooed, his dark blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Come on now, Sango. What do you say?" He leaned in, puckering his lips.

I leaned in, closed my eyes, relaxed my lips and..

Slapped him hard across the face.

What did you think was going to happen? A kiss from me would hardly mean a thing to Miroku, rejection and to be forgotten is all that awaits me.

"Heh.. I was only kidding!" He rubbed his cheek lightly, making the hand mark fade slightly.

"Serves you right, Miroku!" Shippou emerged from his hiding place, shaking the leaves from his fur. "For a minute there I was almost worried, Sango. I thought you'd lost your mind, almost kissing Miroku like that!" All three of us turned a deep shade of red, I think even Kirara knew what was going on. Shippou quickly continued on, breaking the awkward silence. "But now that the demon's dead, we have to grab that flower and run back to InuYasha before it's too late."

"Right. Let us carry on." Miroku took the lead, heading through the darkened woods as if he knew the place like the back of his hand.

Kirara grabbed the flower and carried it softly in his mouth, making sure that he didn't crush it with his fangs.

It's now or never.. Come on, Sango. Be strong!

I ran up to Miroku, grabbing his injured hand. I carefully lifted it up to my mouth and placed a weak kiss on it, soon releasing my grasp on him.

"I.. hope it feels better."

**InuYasha's POV**

"Could you have walked any slower? If anything would have happened to Kagome, I swear.." Damn it, Miroku. I know you can move faster than that, but only when a young princess is nearby.

"Then take it and run. We came back as quickly as we could." Miroku was quick to defend himself as usual, his face never leaving the smug, calm expression he so commonly wore.

"Make sure that Kagome's alright, InuYasha. We're counting on you to give her the proper dose of medicine." Sango took one last look at Kagome's still form in my arms, then removed her eyes in sadness.

I stepped away from the group, without looking back once. "Don't wait up, I'll be back before you know it.. with Kagome beside me."

"Good luck!" Shippou's enthusiastic voice was the last thing I heard before I leaped into the air, dashing as quickly as I could into the forest leading to the well between times.

"You're going to be alright, Kagome. Just keep fighting for me, I know you can do it."

She hadn't moved an inch in a day now, not once had her bright eyes opened to scorn me or thank me for something more noble. If what the old man said was in fact true, I'd be seeing her again soon, awake and feeling well. Kagome's fate rests in that elders hands, and he had better hope that the advice he gave was in fact true. Or I'd have my revenge..

"I knew I smelt a mut around here. Where the hell are you going so quickly, InuYasha?" Kouga's arrogant tone rang in the open forest, immediately changing my mood from hopeful to annoyed in two seconds.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Kouga. Keep out of my way." Why the hell did he have to come along now? Now is not the time to be dealing with him.

Kouga jumped in front of me, causing me to stop and fall to the ground, luckily landing on my feet.

"You idiot! I'm trying to get Kagome back home! She was poisoned yesterday and we just now have the antidote, if I don't get this into her fast, she'll die!" Bastard..

"Kagome?" Kouga took a step closer, caressing her glistening face. "How could you let Kagome be poisoned! How stupid can you be?"

"Keep your damn hands to yourself. And it wasn't my fault so do me a favor and back off! I need to get her home, stay outta my way!"

Kouga seemed to finally understand and stepped aside, allowing me to take my leave. If Kagome dies I can blame it all on that jackass, always getting in the way.

I finally found my way to the well, and didn't hesistate for a moment, just plunged myself and Kagome into the darkened hole. Upon reaching the other side, I quietly jumped onto the roof leading to her bedroom window. Hoping to wake no one, I silently slid open the window and crouched down low enough to fit properly through the tiny open space.

I placed Kagome's cold body on her small, cozy bed.

You know.. She looks almost beautiful when she's all quiet like this.

What am I thinking?

_Should've done something but I've done it enough.._

Kagome always looks beautiful.

_By the way our hands were shaking.._

Placing the covers over her pale, and somewhat lifeless body.. Everything hit me hard. All the feelings I've been feeling, I suddenly couldn't ignore. I've almost lost her once now.. What would happen if I lost Kagome for real?

_Rather waste some time with you.._

I grabbed the flower from my kimono, and hurriedly forced it into a paste form using nothing more than my hands and a wooden bowl from one of Kagome's many picnic dishes.

Come on, damn it. I always crack under pressure but now is not the time to be cracking, I need to focus. Come on, brain. Focus!

Taking some of the stale water that Kagome had earlier left on her nightstand, I added some to the medicine, stirring it slightly with my finger. This had better be good enough, it's not like I was given any instructions.

I moved Kagome's head closer to the bowl, tiping it back farther so that the liquid would pour easily into her mouth.

"Nice and easy. You can do it, Kagome." I pushed her hair away from her face with my free hand, revealing her entire face for the first time by moonlight. "Just a few last drops.."

When she had taken all that the flower had produced, I eased her head gently back into the soft pillow.

How long is this stuff supposed to take?

Probably pretty long..

"InuYasha.. is that you?" A familiar voice awakened me from my sleeping state. But sleep was the last thing on my mind at that moment, Kagome.. she was..

"Good morning, sleepy head." I grinned, playing with her hair for a moment. "You had us all worried there."

Kagome looked down for a moment, rubbing at her eyes. "Strange, I don't remember a thing. What happened?"

_And it's all in how you mix the two.._

"We were fighting this nasty demon and he got to you before I could do anything to stop him. I guess the demon posessed poison deep down within him and it all spread into you. You were out for almost two days.. It was scary." How can she not remember a thing? Normally poisons don't affect someone's memory..

_And it starts just where the light exists.._

"You saved me, again? InuYasha.." I don't know what it was, but Kagome gave me one of the oddest looks I had ever seen. She seemed all flushed and embarassed, not to mention a little deep in thought. Spill it, Kagome.

I felt two little arms wrap around me tightly, knocking the air out of me momentarily.

"K.. Kagome?" I could feel the redness fill my cheeks, and my throat become dry.

_It's a feeling that you cannot miss.._

"Thank you, Inuyasha.." A sweet voice whispered, "It's a full moon, huh? Well.. That's alright. I think I prefere you this way, it's easier to relate to you. I feel closer to you.."

_And it burns a hole through everyone that feels it.._

"I uh.. uhm.. uhh.. You should sleep, you're still weak." Kagome.. Man, maybe the medicine affected her brain.

_Well you're never gonna find it.._

"You're right.. I'm really tired." She released her hold on me and stepped slowly over to her bed, resting her entire body on it's soft surface once again.

_If you're looking for it.._

"I'll keep watch, you get some rest." I pulled out my trusty Tetsusaiga. Although as of tonight I'd have no use for it, the comfort it gave me at times is a little overwhelming. Call it my safety blanket..

_Won't come your way.._

"Don't do that, silly. You're in your human form now, so you must be far more tired than I am. Don't try to push yourself, InuYasha. I think you've done enough for me today."

_Well you'll never find it.._

"Alright.. If it'll help you sleep, I'll curl up on your rug here and have a nap." I'm so tired I can hardly think straight, let alone keep my eyes open. New moons are harder on me than you'd think.. How mortals do this all the time, I'll never know.

_If you're looking for it.._

"Well.. why don't you bunk with me for the night? There's more than enough room for you and I'm not about to have you sleep on the floor." Kagome's voice was shaky this time and her eyes were lowered from what I could tell. But thanks to the darkness I don't think she could see the blush creep into my cheeks for the second time.

_Shouldn't done something but I've done it enough.._

"Are you kiddin' me!" That's about all I force out, I was out of words for the first time ever.

_By the way your hands were hands were shaking.._

"No, no, no.. We wouldn't do anything! I just know how tired you must be and my bed is far more comfortable than the floor. I'd trade you spots but I doubt you'd allow it. Come on, don't play dumb, InuYasha. You're exhausted and I need some beauty sleep myself." InuYasha..

"HA! You wish. You're beautiful and you know it. Everyone knows it."

_Rather waste some time with you.._

Leave it to an awkward silence to make everything a little too weird for the both of us. Alright, I'll say something..

"And don't be an idiot, Kagome. I know we wouldn't do anything, I just have to watch over you, that's all." It's my job to protect you, I was told to stand guard when I left.

Giving up momentarily Kagome rolls over towards the wall, leaving some extra space for me. "Alright.. Suit yourself. But I'll leave you some room next to me if you change your sleepy mind."

"Ha, fat chance." Just go to sleep, Kagome. You need it way more than I do, the poison must have zapped some of your nonstop energy.

But.. I am tired..

I'm so used to the hard floor but turning down a soft bed? It might be my only opportunity. Damn it, fine Kagome. You win.

I removed my red overshirt and silently hopped into bed, dangerously close to Kagome. "If you're cold, you should cover up." I reached over and drapped the two large blankets over her form, making sure that every part of her was covered by the warming cloth.

_Waste some time with you.._

The pillows.. and with that, I passed out suddenly with my arm still around Kagome. I'd never live this down.

**Kagome's POV**

"Inu..?" I awoke suddenly to a warm body close to mine, some weight around my body, and soft snoring. His arm was holding me in a protective manner, pulling me closer than I'd ever been to him. He probably didn't know he was doing it but hey.. It'll be nice while it lasts.

I moved slowly and carefully away from some of the blanket, freeing one of my arms from it's warmth. I know it seems wrong, but I want to take advantage of this situation, I've been waiting for something like this to happen for ages. I linked my hand with his, feeling him squeeze back was enough reassurance for me. Now.. to get back to sleep.

"Good morning, Kagome." I hear InuYasha yawn, forcing me out of my slumber. But I'll remain half asleep for a while anyway, so maybe I can get away with a few more minutes of rest.

"..Good morning!" Sleep.. must sleep..

Still pretty much asleep, and not totally aware of what I was doing.. I moved over closer to him and gently push myself into InuYasha's arms. It feels like I'm dreaming.. maybe I am. Maybe this is all a wonderful, unforgettable dream.

_Should've said something.._

"...I love you, Kagome."

_But I've said it enough.._

InuYasha..

_By the way my words were faded.._

"I love you, too."

_Rather waste some time with you.._

The reality of the words he just said finally hit InuYasha, and they hit him hard. But he wasn't alone in this one..

I jumped out of bed and started shouting, "I wasn't serious.. I don't know what I was saying.. I'm so sorry!"

I was then followed by InuYasha who assured me the exact same thing, that it really meant nothing at all. And maybe it didn't mean a thing to him..

But it meant something to me..

"Let's just give up." I urged, dropping to the ground.

"Are you alright?" InuYasha sat down next to me, checking to see that everything was fine and well. But everything wasn't. Sometimes I wish we could just say it, without suddenly taking the words back. I mean, if Sota can do it, why can't we?

"I don't want to take my words back anymore."

_Waste some time with you..  
Waste some time with you..  
Should've done something but I've done it enough..  
By the way my hands were shaking..  
Rather waste some time with you.._


	3. The Ex

_Authors Notes: Sorry about taking so long but I'm trying to finish up my other story. This chapter isn't all that long but without many reviews I'm not all that motivated to write anymore. But ah well.. I'll keep writing for a little while longer. My writing isn't really up to parr but it's 1:30 AM and I did my best. Enjoy! **Review, review, review!**_

**Kagome's POV**

"Hey, InuYasha? Let's just forget about this, OK?" I was only changing my mind for him but I knew that was the only way things would return back to normal. I'm not even sure if he said those words to Kikyo and they were very much in love. I don't need to push him.. he'll say it when he really means it. And whenever he's ready, I'll return the favor.

"Alright.. Kagome, you should probably stay home today. It'll be a few days before you've totally recovered and I don't want to be dragging around a whiney Kagome for days." He grabbed the bag my mother had prepared for us and slung it over his shoulder. "We'll meet you at the well tomorrow morning. Do yourself a favor and get some rest, you look awful."

"InuYasha.."

He jumped out the open window, landing perfectly on the lawn outside. "Fat chance, Kagome!"

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" He never learns..

"KAGOME! Why does she.. do this to me..?"

I ran to the window and watched him drag himself over to the well, hoping to eventually jump in and leave me behind. "Fine, I'll stay! But I'll be back before tomorrow morning. So don't get your hopes up!"

I watched him plunge into the well, back to his own time.

Finally, some peace and quiet! And a warm bath sure does sound nice right about now.

I walked over to the empty washroom and turned the taps on the bath. I quickly added some bubble bath under the flowing stream of water before the bath was too full, closed the door and got undressed. As per my usual routine, I put my big toe in first to check the temperature, adjusted the water a little and then stepped in. This time the water was perfect, and I couldn't be more excited to just sit back and reflect. I need some relaxation after that damn InuYasha.

InuYasha..

Why can't he just tell me? It's been ages since we first met, since him and Kikyo were in love.. Is it me? Does he really not love me?

No.. he wouldn't have said that he did if he didn't. He's not like that.. He'd have no reason to lie to my face. It's not as if it would get him anywhere, not like the other guys. InuYasha is so different from anyone in my time, sometimes that's a good thing but other times it's just a pain in my side!

This is my time away from him, I shouldn't even be thinking about that arrogant guy!

But.. I can't help myself. I'm **always** thinking about InuYasha. And still to this day I have no idea why. I mean, he's not exactly Mr.Perfect or a gentlemen, and he's embarassed too easily and..

And..

Maybe he'll tell me when he's ready.

Yeah, that's it. And I'll be waiting.

**InuYasha's POV**

"Where's Kagome?" Shippou perked up, jumping out of his lying position.

"Yeah, we're all worried sick about her. The least you can do is return her to us!" Miroku took to standing, brushing the grass off his clothes.

"Get off my back already! I told her to stay home because she was still cranky from the poison and I didn't need a moody Kagome on my butt all day!" Sitting down near the rest of the gang, I placed the bag in front of me, opening it to look at the contents inside. "NINJA FOOD!"

"Heh.. Make sure you leave some for the rest of us." Sango quickly grabbed some food for herself and began munching at it slowly, wanting to savour every taste.

"So you spent the night, eh InuYasha? I bet you guys got awfully clo-" Miroku began, with a smug smirk sitting on his lips.

"Don't be stupid! You're the one who told me to watch over her!" I screamed in defence, looking away to hide my red cheeks. Pfft, it was his idea in the first place. And we didn't do nothing anyway! What an idiot.

"Then why are you blushing?" Shippou calmly pointed at me, snickering slightly. Sometimes I wonder if he actually likes being chased. Either way, it's gonna happen!

"You don't even know what the hell Miroku is talking about, Shippou!" I stood up from my sitting position and took off after Shippou but with no luck. I might be fast but my size slows me down a little when I'm chasing someone so much smaller than me. Since Shippou is, and I'm being generous here, about two feet tall.

"SIT!" Sango shouted suddenly, causing everyone to stop and stare at her. "I guess it only works for Kagome. I just wanted to give it a try, heh.."

"Oh.. Sango, my dear. So Naive!" Miroku sighed, making another one of his failed moves on Sango.

I walked back to the circle, hoping to shove more food in my mouth before Shippou ate it all. Right before reaching the area I heard a loud SMACK sound, which I'm assuming was Sango's hand across Miroku's face. And sure enough, when I looked up there was a red handmark etched on his cheek.

"When will you ever learn?" Shippou muttered, grabbing another sausauge from the tray.

**Koga's POV**

"Koga, whats the matter?" Ginta spoke up, walking towards me.

"That mut InuYasha let Kagome get poisoned!" I slammed my fist into the nearest tree, causing pieces of bark to fall off.

"Is she alright!" Hakkaku exclaimed, clenching his fist.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? He took her back to her own time to let her rest. He'd better pray that Kagome gets better or I'll really show him what I'm made of."

"Us, too!" Ginta and Hakkaku shouted at the same time, arms raised to the sky.

"Anyway.. Let's go find that mut. I can smell his stench from here." A whirlwind of speed circled me and I took off running in the direction that InuYasha was in.

"Hey, wait up, boss!"

**InuYasha's POV**

"That smell.." I sniffed the air again, making sure that I wasn't imagining things.

"What is it? Naraku again?" Sango readied herself, drawing her Hiraikotsu.

"No.. I'll be back. Don't wait up you guys."

Kikyo.. What is she doing here? I don't like this at all.

I ran until I reached the other end of the forest, stopping when I saw the long hair of Kikyo, the girl I used to love. "Kikyo?"

She turned to face me and began walking towards me, an odd gleam in her eyes. The gleam of welling tears.. But something wasn't quite the same. She wasn't herself. Something was different.

"InuYasha.. I've longed to see you again." Kikyo came close enough to feel her breath against my skin, reaching her arms around me. It felt like ages ago, when we first held each other. But things are different now, I'm different.

"Kikyo, what are you doing? Let go of me!"

**Kagome's POV**

I bet he didn't believe me when I said I'd be back sooner than tomorrow! I know I'm a procrastinator usually but today, after all that happened, I want to be back with everyone sooner. Much sooner..

I jumped out of the well, now back in InuYasha's time and ready to surprise him.

But wait..

I sense a sacred jewel shard! And no one's around to help me look.. But if I just leave it for now and come back later, they might be gone. I'll take a look by myself.. I'm sure I'll be fine.

I walked through the forest, watching everything around me. I just got better, I shouldn't be taking anymore chances but.. If I told InuYasha that I turned my back on a sacred jewel shard..

**Imagining things**

"YOU IDIOT! We need all the shards of the sacred jewel and you turn your back on one! Pathetic!" I imagined InuYasha scareaming at me, and I didn't like what I heard.

**End**

Right, I'll do it!

"I've been so wrong.."

That voice.. Could it be?

Kikyo?


	4. Apologies, Forgiveness and Love

_Authors Notes: Writers block, and school is about to start. Sorry about the length, and the quality of this chapter but it's late at night, I'm exhausted and have totally run out of ideas. The plot will thicken next chapter, so don't stop reading! Again, I am so terribly sorry about my horrible writing. Really, I know it's terrible.  
I need reviews to continue on. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, it means the world to me. Until next time.._

**InuYasha's POV**

"Hey, I'm serious Kikyo. Cut it out!" I'm not one to hurt a woman but if she holds onto me for any longer, I'll be sending a shove in her direction.

"I've been so wrong. I never saw clearly but now that I see you again, I know what to do. I want to be with you again, InuYasha. I love you." She looked like the same person on the outside but Kikyo was never this forward with me before. Either she really sat down and reflected on the last 40 or so years all of a sudden, or some demon was posessing her. And I'm willing to make a bet on the whole demon idea.

"InuYasha?" I heard a tearful voice whisper from somewhere in the thick forest.

"Kagome! It's not what it looks like.." I lightly pushed Kikyo away from me, "YOU NASTY DEMON, COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"

I was eager for a fight after all that just happened. Kagome won't be giving me a chance to explain myself so I'm pretty much screwed there. And Kikyo is being used out of some disturbed demon's boredom. So am I going to go easy on this little bastard? Guess again.

"Come on, you coward. Stop hiding!" I drew my Tetsusaiga, preparing myself for a surprise attack.

A shadow demon jumped out of Kikyo, coming straight at me. I blocked it's first attack with my Tetsusaiga and then attacked back while it wasn't expecting anything. Not that I had to worry, it was an incredibly weak demon. At least I was lucky this time.

"WIND SCAR!"

The blast of light ripped the black demon in two, leaving nothing but a dark mist behind.

"InuYasha?" Kikyo rose from the ground, a confused look on her usually cold, emotionless face. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?.."

"Some demon posessed you and tried to trick me into believing that you were trying to be with me again. Then Kagome walked in and saw the whole thing, running away minutes later. And now.. we're here. Anyway, I'm going to go find Kagome. Stay away from demons from now on, alright?"

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry, InuYasha." She was always sincere whenever she apologized, that was one of the qualities I fell for a long while ago. But none of that mattered now.

I jumped into the air, looking down below for any sight of black hair and stomping feet but I couldn't find any sign of Kagome. I think I managed to really piss her off this time..

Damn it, Kagome. Why do you always show up whenever something bad is happening? It's like you have a radar for these kinds of things.

**Sango's POV**

"Kagome? You came back!" I ran to check on my friend, wanting to make sure that she was actually alright. But that was the least of my worries when I finally reached her, Kagome was crying. And she was crying hard..

"What's wrong, Kagome? I've never seen you so upset before.." I helped her over to where I was sitting before and let her gently fall to her knees. "Come on, talk to me.. The boys are gone for a while, we're better off talking without them here."

"InuYasha has no respect for anyone's feelings but his own!" She clenched her hands into fists, breathing heavily. "I knew he was self centered but now he's really gone too far!"

"Well, yeah. Heh, but he's still a good guy. InuYasha just has his 'me' moments sometimes." Somehow I don't think I'll manage to reassure her all that much, Kagome can be pretty stubborn when she wants to be.

"Well he definitely just had one of his moments. I mean, it's been forever since him and Kikyo were together.. Why can't he just forget about her?"

So it **was** Kikyo.. "What were they doing?"

"She kept saying how much she was missing his company, and that she never stopped loving him. She was just standing there in his arms, and it didn't seem like he was doing much to fight it, either. I didn't think he was a liar, too. But I guess I was wrong." She wiped away her tears. So we're done with sadness, onto anger..

"Well wait.. I don't think that sounds like InuYasha. I mean, sure.. it happened before but.. You'd think he would have learned his lesson." Something doesn't sound right about this at all.

"Pfft.. Who knows? He's just an arrogant, self centered, idiot anyway!"

"Am I now?" An annoyed InuYasha asked, eyebrow twitching and all.

"YES YOU ARE!" Kagome and I shouted in unison, both pointing fingers at him.

"Kagome, come with me for a sec, alright?" He walked over to Kagome, grabbing her by the arm.

"Why should I go anywhere with **you**!" I saw her struggling for a moment, but everyone knew that she wanted to go with him. No matter how many times InuYasha screws up, Kagome will always have feelings for him.

"Don't be stupid. Come on."

**Kagome's POV**

"Listen InuYasha, I know that you loved Kikyo a long time ago but why can't you just forget about her? Just when I think that I'm starting to.. Pfft.. Nevermind!" It wasn't as if he'd understand anyway, I'd have to spell out my feelings for him.. and even then some confusion would be looming overhead.

"Starting to, what?" He pulled me closer, taking my hands in his. It felt nice to be so close to him but everytime something like this happens he forces me to stare into his eyes the entire time and that never made things any easier.

"Nothing.. Just forget about it." I tried to pull away, not wanting to feel his presence anymore. We were both useless when it came to feelings, together we're even worse off.

"No! Don't do that Kagome, finish your sentence."

Before I knew what was happening, InuYasha pulled me even closer, finally closing the gap between us and lowered his head to mine. I recognized what was happening from the other night, but everything was so different this time. Neither of us were half asleep, it seemed to be on purpose. As if he really meant it.. like he loved me.

I put my shaky hand on his shoulder, hoping that this little motion would mean something to him, even if it was a small token of my feelings. It's not as if I can control myself very well right now..

He broke the kiss that was shared between the two of us, and took me into his arms once again. Never had his kimono ever felt so soft, nor has his eyes ever looked so gentle. It was an all new InuYasha.. the guy I've been waiting for. The man I knew he was, behind all of the curses and taught bravery.

"Inu.." I burried my head in his chest, wanting to savour the moment for as long as I could. Moments like these never happen to me, it'd be a real shame if I didn't enjoy it.. Who knows when he'll have enough nerve to try this again? It **is **InuYasha, after all.

"I love you, Kagome.. Alright? It's not as if that word is easy to say, so I don't know what you expect from me. And you being stubborn about the whole Kikyo situation didn't help much." He ruffled my hair, but soon stroked it back into place for me. He feels so warm..

"Then what really happened with Kikyo? You haven't told me yet and don't you go and think that kissing me will make everything go away!" Normally, I would push him away and find a distant rock to perch myself on, arms crossed and a scorned expression on my face. But this time, all I could do was stare at him. Why does he have to have fuzzy ears! Everything just got a little more complicated.

"She was posessed by a demon, stupid. And I'm not about to throw her to the ground. It's not like Kikyo chose to be posessed or anything, and I wasn't after her. The thing I was after was inside of her, so I needed to do my best to lure it out. So excuse me if you walked in at a bad time, Kagome. Just don't assume things next time, or this might have to happen again."

"Pfft.. hey.. WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Just when I thought he had redeemed himself..

"..Hey, Kagome! I was just-"

"SIT BOY!"

What did I just do? "Oh crap.." I rushed over to his side, helping him up from the ground. "I'm sorry, it's just so natural now."

"Telling me to sit is **natural** to you!" Has it really become that common? He might have a point.. maybe I am a bit harsh sometimes.

"Kagome.."

His eyes were crazed, his ears were much too stiff, and his smirk was more than worrying.

"What are you.." I backed away quickly, dashing into the forest once again.

InuYasha tackled me to the ground, pinning me to the dusty floor. "See? It's not that fun, is it!"

I struggled to free myself from his hold, but there was no use. He'd always overpower me, he'd always overpower almost anyone. "I'm sorry!"

"Yeah.. well I hope you learned your lesson." He jumped off of me and landed on a low tree branch, watching me from above.

"I sure did. You hurt my butt!" I rubbed at it slightly, hoping to force the numb feeling away. But.. my butt was a goner this time.

"What is it with you and that thing?" InuYasha tilted his head to the side, with a finger placed roughly against his chin and cheek. "Maybe we should get you a shield.."


	5. Stepping Stones

_Authors Notes: Sorry for taking so long. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, it took a few days to write. I'm just not sure where I should go with this story, but I'm giving it some deep thought. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Until next time.._

**Kagome's POV**

"Whoa. InuYasha, I didn't think you were like that." Miroku stood their in shock, covering Shippou's eyes.

"Hey, hey, lemme see!" Shippou called out, pouting with all his strength.

"You're too late my friend." Miroku released Shippou and smiled his crooked smirk. "Good thing I was here to see it."

"Bastard. GET BACK HERE!" I watched InuYasha chase after Miroku until both of them became distracted by something else. In Miroku's case it was Sango making her appearance, and well.. InuYasha stopped to check on me, and noticed how Shippou and I were both openly making fun of them. We didn't have anything else to do, after all.

"Hey, Kagome! I thought you were on my side!" InuYasha screamed, eyebrows growing stiff.

"Men.." I sighed, ruffling Shippou's hair.

"You said it.. I won't end up like those idiots."

InuYasha took off fuming, not telling any of us where he was off to. But we followed anyway, we'll always follow him.

"InuYasha! Where exactly are we going? We've been walking for hours and you haven't said a word." We all needed to rest for a while, 15 minutes tops!

"Why we're going to village up ahead, I hear there are many beautiful widows residing there. And it's my duty to ease their suffering hearts.." A whack upside the head silenced him for a while, Sango silently cursing him all the while. You'd think he could connect the dots but I'm not gonna lie to ya.. Mirku isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"You're both so clueless.." Shippou shook his head and pounced into my arms.

"You've got your answer, Kagome." He was still angry with me, and it'd take hours of apologizing for him to forgive me.

"But we haven't stopped at all, and I'm still not feeling quite right!" I could feel my legs starting to give out, but I pushed on anyway. It seems like no matter what I do, I'm always made out to be the weakest link.

I fell to my knees suddenly, slamming Shippou into the ground.

"Kagome!"

InuYasha jumped out of the tree tops and helped me to my feet. "Are you alright?"

I nodded weakly and brushed myself off, now completely covered in gravel dust. "I'm okay.."

Sango rushed over with Miroku by her side and finally spoke up, realising just how tired she had become. "InuYasha, we're all really tired. Do you mind if we stop for a while?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He swore under his breath and grabbed my back pack away from me. He knew about the ninja snacks.. He always knew.

"Make sure you share some of those, you pig." Miroku warned, grabbing his own package as quickly as he could.

".. That smell.. Kagura!" InuYasha jumped to his feet and took off towards a wide open field, knowing just where Naraku's incarnation was hiding. "Kagome, stay away.You're hurt and I don't need you slowing us down!"

You know, if he had just left it alone without adding that I'd slow them down, I wouldn't have a problem with him all the time. But no, no, no.. He just can't be open with his feelings, and it's annoying as hell!

"He's right, Kagome. Stay back for a while, we'll be fine." Sango gave me a reassuring smile then hopped onto Kirara, followed by Miroku.

"HEY, WAIT UP!" Shippou was left behind with me, but he was probably safer here anyway. I couldn't do much to protect him but I had a few arrows left and my aim has been improving. I could thank all of Grandfathers training for that one..

"Look at it this way, Shippou. While they're fighting the food is gonna get cold, and you don't want that to happen, do you? Pig out!" Please be alright, everyone..

**InuYasha's POV**

"Ha, I knew it was you. I could smell you from a mile away!" Stupid wench.. My food..

"Likewise, half breed. Listen, I don't have time for talking so just hand over the sacred jewel shards and make it quick." She grabbed her trusty fan, preparing for an attack. "Yes or no?"

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango's boomerage slashed into Kagura, not doing much damage but it'd definitely slow her down.

"WIND SCAR!"

It almost never worked when I tried to beat her, but this time she wasn't quite expecting it. Her cheek began to bleed and her right arm fell limp, but I knew it was far from over.

"Dance of the dragon!" Swirls of blue shot out from all directions, slicing me up pretty badly. But let's face it, if I can be stabbed repeatedly and wake up the next day feeling as though nothing ever happened, blue swirls is a waste of effort.

A dozen saimyoushou flew over to Kagura, telling her that it was time to leave. Naraku had something up his sleeve, and didn't need to distract us any longer. Convenient.. We always seem to fall into his traps one way or another. Damn it..

"GET BACK HERE! I'm not through with you yet, Kagura!" Laughing, she continued to fly off towards Naraku's hideout, where ever that was..

"Just let her go.. I have a feeling we'll be seeing her again soon." Miroku reasoned, hopping onto Kirara again. "Anyway, we need to rest."

"Yes.. Please, InuYasha?" Kagome looked so tired and fragile, I knew I couldn't keep all of them going any longer. So against my will, we walked towards the supposed village ahead. The only thing is, what if we're not welcome? They never take kindly to demons, not even half ones.

"InuYasha.." Kagome began, pulling a cloth out of her bag. "If you don't mind.. could you put this over your ears, just for a while? I don't want to fight anymore and we've got no where else to go but whatever place lies ahead. A little degrading, I know but.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.." Grabbing the cloth from out of Kagome's hand, I tied around my ears as best I could. But it's not like I know what I'm doing way up on the top of my head.

"You kinda missed." Shippou pointed, laughing slightly but soon shut his mouth.

"Here.. Crouch down." She adjusted the cloth for me, and this time it seemed to cover up any traces of my demon side, other than my eyes. But if I keep them lowered, no one will be the wiser.

"You can't do a thing without me!" Kagome teased, smiling to herself.

"Hey! Don't you start with me, we're stopping for you!" I'm wearing this girlish cloth thing on my head for you, Kagome. At least show me some respect!

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Thanks, InuYasha." She lightly touched my shoulder, giving me a genuine smile. "Now, the least you can do is carry me the rest of the way."

"Pfft.. Hop on." Women..


	6. Can't Let Them Take You

_Authors Notes: Alright, it's finally going somewhere. Are you as happy as I am? Anywho, thanks so much for the reviews everyone, keep up the good work! The more reviews, the faster I'll update. I hope you enjoy chapter 6!_

**Kagome's POV**

"Ahhh.. Just what I needed, a good nights rest for once!" I yawned and stretched, looking at the still sleeping forms of my comrades.

"Hmph, speak for yourself!" InuYasha pouted, crossing his arms and staring at the ground, filled with anger.

"Hey, no one tells you to stay awake all night, you know!" I warned, rolling up my sleeping bag. "You're just too filled with pride to sleep."

"Ha! Without me keeping watch who knows what might happen to you while you're fast asleep? You'd all be goners by now." He has a point but nothing has tried to harm us as of yet. So why worry?

"So you **do** care! That's refreshing to hear.." He's so easy to get to..

"Yeah, yeah, you wish." His pout deepened.

"At any rate, thank you, InuYasha. We all appreciate your concern." As soon as the rest of them woke up, we'd be off again, searching aimlessly for Naraku's hide out. But we're getting closer, I'm sure of it. Kagura was only distracting us last night, nothing more. And she did her job well, I can't sense the sacred jewel shards as well as I could the night before.

"Concern for what?" Shippou yawned, pulling at the hair on top of his head.

"Forget about it. Just worry about getting yourself ready because we'll be heading off again very soon. We've wasted enough time." He wasn't in a good mood this morning, not that he was ever all that cheerful. But something was different, he was irritated by just about everything. And somehow, I felt responsible.

"I wouldn't call sleeping a waste of time, InuYasha. Without it we'd all be the walking dead." Miroku grabbed sleepily for his staff, as if he couldn't stand without it.

"Scary thought.." Shippou jumped on Sango, shaking beside her now awaking body.

"Wh.. What's going on?" She jumped up at once, sending Shippou into InuYasha's legs. "Oh no, Shippou!" Realizing what had happened, Sango ran for Shippou, apologizing numerous times.

"Alright.. I s'pose we can take off now." I took my back pack and slung it around my shoulders again, feeling comfort from the familiar feeling.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to wake you but.. the dark haired girl has a visitor." One of the eldest villagers informed us, leaving our room looking as if he had seen a ghost. Covered in sweat, and far too pale, the man didn't look good. And I really don't want to know who's beyond those doors or what they want from me.

"Who could it be? Kaede maybe but it seems unlikely, right?" I approached the door cautiously, shakily opening the doors.

"Wait! I'll go ahead of you." InuYasha threw me out of the way, a moment too late.

I felt something hit me, like a dart of some sort.

**InuYasha's POV**

"Hand over the girl and we'll leave this village in peace."

Kagura and more of Naraku's servants commanded, striking fear into all of the villagers. They'd turn their backs on us, thinking that they'd really be left in peace if they found the girl and gave her up. But they were dead wrong, they'd all still die and their village would be left in flames. Never trust evil reincarnates.

"Leave them to me. Keep Kagome safe." I jumped out of the cabin, throwing myself at the filthy bastards. "What the hell do you think you're doing? What do you want?"

"Just the shards and we'll leave. We can't promise that the girl will be entirely unharmed though, but maybe if you pray a little. Dance of the dragon!" Same old trick from the same old witch.

"Not this time! Wind scar!" You're going down, Naraku.

"Kanna, if you will.."

Her mirror absorbed the wind scar, allowing her to use the same force against me. The yellow light shot out at me before I could protect myself, sending me flying into the nearby forest.

"InuYasha!" Miroku yelled from a distance, taking charge. "You two stay here and protect Kagome! I'm going to help InuYasha."

"Not the damned monk again.." Kagura hissed, readying her deadly fan.

"Wind tunnel!" Branches, leaves, dust and the occasional drop of water poured into the monks hand but Kanna and Kagura remained standing.

"Idiot.." I cursed, slowly getting back on my feet.

"Dance of the dragon!"

Miroku was cut badly by the powerful beams of light. It was all he could do to stand, and even at that he failed miserably.

"Miroku, I'm coming! Shippou, wait here. Don't come after us no matter what happens, all that matters now is Kagome. Alright? I know you can do it!"

Removing her kimono and grabbing for her Hiraikotsu, she dashed towards Miroku's fallen form.

"You demons will pay for this! Hiraikotsu!" This time, Kagura was a little injured. Far from down and out but it seemed to make some sort of impact on her.

I raced towards the scene, determined to save Kagome no matter the cost. Miroku was still struggling to stand and Sango seemed to be distracted by the whole ordeal. It was up to me, as it usually was. But I definitely couldn't use my wind scar again, or the same thing would happen. And I'm not sure what else will make much of an impact on her. But I'll give it my best shot for you, Kagome.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!"

Kagura fell to her knees, shaking her head with a smile placid on her face. "It's too late now, you fool."

"What the hell are you talking about?" What's going on..?

I watched as she grabbed a feather from her hair and hopped onto it, helping Kanna into a seated position. "See you around, InuYasha." She floated away slowly, as if teasing me. But why?

"They have her, InuYasha!" Shippou cried, balling his tiny hands into fists. "While you were fighting a huge demon came and took her from me, I couldn't do anything. I tried, I did.."

"Damn it, Shippou. All of you were supposed to be watching her!" Damned fools, now whats gonna happen? What can I do? "Kirara, can you follow her scent?"

Nodding her head, Kirara dashed off into the forest towards our next destination.

I'm coming for you, Kagome. Don't give up..

**Kagome's POV**

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" I had been screaming for what felt like hours, all the while watching Kagura cringe in annoyance. If I can't kill you, the very least I can do is annoy you to death.

"He can't hear you, fool!" Kagura warningly screamed back, brushing her hand against the fan. "Besides, he's not going to come after you."

"What do you need me for anyway, huh? Answer me that!" I don't get it, what do I have that they need..? Unless..

"Oh, it's not about you, dummy. It's about those jewels you're wearing across your neck."

I'd jump down onto the safety of land if we weren't so high up. I'd probably die or at least break a leg or two, and I didn't need that. Either way they get the jewels, and I value my life. So, I'll take my chances..

"Then why didn't you just take them and leave me?" Seems like a better idea to me.

"Because you're gonna lure InuYasha into our trap. Even if he doesn't care about you, which he obviously does, he values those jewels you're wearing. He'll come eventually, whenever he figures it all out, that is." Kagura laughed delightfully, thinking as though she had fooled everyone.

But I knew better, I know that Shippou can't keep quiet. By now they're all chasing after me and soon I'll be safe with InuYasha again.

At least, I hope so..


	7. No Regrets

_Authors Notes: Oh my god, I've been so incredibly lazy lately, you have no idea. I just couldn't get this chapter done, and it was bothering the hell out of me. But it's done now, kinda, pretty short but it's the best I have to offer. So, again, sorry about the wait. Read and review! (I'm sorry, my friend told me Kirara was a guy, haha. I fixed it!)_

**Kagome's POV**

"Ugh.. LET ME GO!" I struggled against the chains binding me to the wall but to no avail.

"Oh, keep quiet. You won't be alive much longer anyway, so make your last minutes a little less irritating." Kagura noticeably rolled her eyes at me, tending to her wounds from earlier on. "You'd better hope that your lover boy gets here fast."

"Hmph.. He'll come and get me. You'll see! And this time he won't go so easy on you." I had nothing on me that could successfully pick the locks and the more I struggled the deeper the chains cut into my hands. All I can do now is wait patiently for InuYasha and everyone to come and save me. They must know by now..

"Kagura, leave us at once."

"Naraku! Of course.." Kagura quickly scampered away, bowing her head as she ran past him.

"Kagome, is it? It seems our trap has been a successful one, they're attacking my army as we speak. At last, I will defeat Inuyasha." Still he hid behind his stupid mask, not ready to show himself to me just yet. But it wasn't as if I hadn't seen him before, he's just too proud of himself to take it off.

"If you're so strong then why are you always using armies of sorts, why not just fight us yourself? Is it because you know we can beat you or are you just afraid?" What a moron, he knows he's not that strong. He's not nearly as tough as he makes himself out to be.

"I'd be quiet little girl, we won't be needing you pretty soon. Without InuYasha to protect you, you're nothing but an unusually weak human." A scalely hand slapped me hard across the face, drawing a drop of blood out of my pale skin. "Next time, you won't be so lucky."

"InuYasha.. Help me."

**InuYasha's POV**

"Kagome!" Damn it, how the hell am I supposed to save her now? There's thousands of guards left and already Miroku has used his wind tunnel all that he can, Sango is losing strength and Shippou is just plain useless. The only one still fighting to their full potential is Kirara and I don't want him to over do it. Damn it..

"Go to her, InuYasha. We can hold on a little while longer, no sense in you staying here with us." Miroku took what was left of his sacred sutra's and threw them about, hoping to kill more than one of the beasts with each throw.

"Miroku's right. We've got it covered, don't worry about us." Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, taking several of the demons out at once.

"..Be careful everyone." They were right, Kagome definitely needed my help and they could hold off the demons of a little while longer, even if they were already tired. I'll never really understand why friends are always ready to risk their lives for someone they care about, but I guess the reasoning doesn't matter. I'm lucky to have my friends, or so I hear.

"Kagome! I'm coming, just hold on!" Running through the undead beasts wasn't easy to do, but I managed to reach Naraku's hideout after some slicing and dicing. But I had a feeling that this wasn't the place he'd always been hiding, that the real place was somewhere else far, far away. And usually, I'm right about this stuff. His scent hadn't been filling the air for that long.

"Grr.. Naraku, where the hell are you keeping her!" I stumbled through the front opening, searching for a hidden room of any kind. There was only one other door in the entire room, or at least it was the only door I could see in the darkened area. I knew it was a trap, or they would have left Kagome behind. But still, even knowing that.. I can't just forget about her. I need to protect her, no matter what it takes.

"InuYasha!"

Alright, it's settled, I'm going. "I'm coming, Kagome!"

**Miroku's POV**

"Damn it.. Why didn't he go sooner?" I had no options left, other than smacking the hell out of them with my staff.

"I know what you mean.. Shippou, how are you holding up?" Sango looked terrible, beaten from head to toe. She was far more pale than usual, and sweat dripped from her face with every move. We can't keep this up much longer..

"I'm okay.." Shippou was lying on the ground in a daze, struggling to keep himself awake. Even he was doing his very best for a change, but I knew after this whole ordeal he'll never want to fight again.

"Kirara!" The poor thing was forced to transform back to her smaller form, and fell to the ground in a heap of blood and sweat. "It'll be alright, I'm here. I'll protect you, Kirara." Sango worriedly brushed the fur from her friends eyes, and held onto her tight.

"Is he gonna be alright?" I rested my hand on Sango's shoulder, keeping a close eye on the fallen demon lying in her lap.

"Yes, he'll be fine. I have to carry Kirara to a safer place, can you hold them off without me for a while?" Kirara was in bad shape, and Sango loved her like a sister. There was no way I could talk her out of it, and I didn't want to anyway.

"I'm not sure if we'll last all that long but we could give it a shot. Good luck, Sango."

"Thanks.. Be careful!" Running as quickly as her wounds would allow her, Sango was out of sight after a moment of two. The beasts kept flying at us from every direction, and although thier number was shrinking, it'd still take forever. Especially with only me and the fallen Shoppou left.

**InuYasha's POV**

"Naraku, you bastard. Let Kagome go! Take the jewels but leave her.." Damn it, I don't care about the jewels. We'll get them back eventually.

"You value this girl here more than the sacred shikon jewel?" He seemed a little shocked, and I couldn't blame him. I was just as shocked as he was.

"Obviously. Now hand her over! Or I'll have to make you.." I drew my tetsusaiga, aiming it towards where I thought Naraku was standing.

A ruffle of chains, a loud booming sound against the ground, and quick footsteps echoed the room. Kagome ran into my arms, crying into my kimono.

"You think I'll let you get off that easy, InuYasha?" The castle suddenly exploded, and the ceiling was ready to crush both of us. He was smart, but not nearly smart enough. I'm not about to give up on my life or Kagome's, I still have a lot of things to get done. Including destroying Naraku and putting Kikyo's pain to rest.

Throwing Kagome onto my back, I jumped out of the collapsing building and onto the safety of ground next to Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippou.

"Is everyone alright?" It was more than obvious that they were all in bad shape, and would need a week or more to recover.

"We'll be fine.. Hows Kagome doing?" Sango pointed weakly to Kagome's sleeping form, still safely against my back.

"She'll be alright. Just a little shook up. So how many people am I gonna have to carry out of here?" Always the carrier, never the carried.

Everyone hopped onto my back, careful not to stir Kagome. "This isn't gonna last long so don't get too comfortable. As soon as I can find somewhere safe to go, you're on your own."

"We wouldn't expect anything less, InuYasha." Miroku smiled, "NOW MUSH!"


	8. Sugar, We're Goin' Down

_Authors Notes: Again, so, so, so sorry about the Kiara thing. I'm so embarassed! Enjoy the short chapter! Read and review._

**InuYasha's POV**

"Damn it. Naraku just won't die, it's not even worth trying anymore. Every time we get close to defeating him, something happens. Someone gets hurt and then we waste time worrying about them and stop focusing on all the shit Naraku is conjuring up." Our battle isn't going anywhere and it's getting a little frustrating.

"Well.. You can't exactly blame Kagome or the rest of us. He's too powerful for his own good, so if we get hurt.. well, it's not intentional, InuYasha." Miroku had been trying to fall asleep for a few good hours now, but the excitement of the day was keeping him awake.

"Who the hell said I was blaming any of you? it's just.. ugh, I'm sick of that bastard." Kagome keeps getting hurt somehow, and it's painful to watch. There's nothing I can do after it happens, I feel so helpless.

"Just stop thinking about it for now and get some sleep." Miroku was finally tired, and his eyes seemed to be sinking further into his head. "We've done all that we can for now."

"Just shut up and close your eyes. Someone has to keep watch and it sure as hell won't be you, you can't even keep your eyes open." But he's right, we can't do anything.

**Kouga's POV**

"He's close by.." Damned mutt. I bet he got to Naraku first, and now he's hiding somewhere like a coward.

"Who? Naraku?" Shook Hakkaku, preparing himself for a fight.

"No, InuYasha. And Kagome's around here somewhere, too. The smell of human blood is fading away but I have to be sure, I've gotta see if Kagome's alright." I'd never let anything happen to her if she stayed by my side, I'd protect her with my life. That damned dog doesn't appreciate her like he should.

"Are we going.. again?" Ginta sighed, knowing full well that he'd have to chase after me for a good little while. But it couldn't be helped, maybe someday they'll find jewel shards of their own.

"Yep, follow me." A gust of wind circled me, and I took off sprinting into the forest. They're somewhere close, really close.

**InuYasha's POV**

"That stench.." I reached for my Tetsusaiga and stood up quickly, watching for swirling dust and an over confident wolf.

Sure enough, he swirled through the camp and over towards Kagome. The sudden gust of wind almost put our camp fire out, fueling my anger.

"You wimpy wolf! You almost put out our fire!" I was shaking with fury by now, especially after seeing him pull Kagome closer to him.

"Are you alright, Kagome? Why don't you come and join us, I'd never let this happen to you. I'm not weak like InuYasha." He held Kagome's hand tightly and brushed hair from her eyes with his other free hand.

"Hey, Kouga. GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

"Wh-What's going on now?" Shippou awoke, scratching his head in confusion.

"Same old, Shippou." Miroku sighed, grabbing the little demon and holding him over his ears.

"HEY! LEMME GO!" Shippou squirmed through his exhaustion, giving up later on and falling back asleep.

"And what are you gonna do about it, mutt!"

**Kagome's POV**

Things were quickly getting out of hand, I had never seen Kouga so upset before. It was sweet, of course, but violence can't solve this problem.

"Knock it off, you two! We're just trying to get some sleep around here and you two woke everyone up!" How frustrating. It's not like I can choose between the two and end everything, I'm not strong enough for that. I can't stand the thought of hurting Kouga after all that he's done for me, but InuYasha..

"Tell him to let go of you and maybe I won't kill him!" InuYasha was still shaking with anger and his eyebrows, like they so often are, pointed stiffly at his golden eyes. This was the only time he really showed any affection towards me when other people were around, but I think it was just to make a point. He still loved Kikyo, afterall, and even if he does love me, like he said he did.. I'm just a back up plan, and he doesn't want anyone else to sneak up and steal me away from him.

"Thanks for caring Kouga, but I think I'll be alright in a few days." Kouga only stared deeper into my eyes, looking worried and determined.

"Is there anything I can get you that will help? I have to leave soon but I know that InuYasha won't do a damned thing for you, so it's left to me. Not that I mind, Kagome." His light eyes twinkled for a moment, then hardened back to their usual way.

"Heh.. I think I'm okay. Thanks though, Kouga. Where are you headed, after Naraku again?"

InuYasha sat leaned up against a tree, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for us to wrap things up. It must have been two in the morning, because the stars glowed especially bright against the completely black sky. Night was always something to look forward to, the only time when we have any peace.

"Well, yeah. I'm not going to give up until I find him, and obviously I'll find him long before that mutt over there." Confident as usual, whenever he said something along those lines I sorta believed him. I guess he could easily persuade just about anyone.

"Be careful then, Kouga."

"Don't worry. I won't make you stay here forever with him." He winked and then took off with a blast, knocking a few close by tree's over.

"Ugh.. Damn it, he makes me so mad."

Mad?

How about jealous, impatient, worried, insecure, threatened.. And so on.

Kouga would probably give up if InuYasha just told everyone about how he felt, not just me.

But he's stubborn. And some things never change..

"And why did you let him touch you like that anyway, Kagome? Have a thing for a whimpy wolf like Kouga?" His eyes softened, "Well, why don't you just go and marry him then?"

"InuYasha.. SIT BOY!"


	9. Two NonBlondes

_Authors Notes: It's a short chapter, as usual.. But it's strictly Kagome and InuYasha. It's been a little while since anything cute happened so here ya go! Read and review, of course._

**Kagome's POV**

"What are you thinking about, InuYasha?" We were back around a camp fire and safe for now, and everyone seemed to be somewhat at peace. Everyone was either asleep or thinking silently to themselves, like InuYasha is.

"Keh! Nothing, but you should get some sleep." He has never been good at lying, but that's something he hasn't figured out yet for himself.

"Don't lie to me. You must know by now that you're not very good at it.."

An awkward silence loomed overhead for minutes, until he finally spoke up. "It's not important."

"Is it Kikyou again? Must be.. She's close by, right?" His face always becomes clenched whenever Kikyou's nearby, or whenever he thinks of her. He's not much of a thinker except when it comes to Kikyou, then he'll use his brains for a good few solid hours, if he has the time.

Silence.

The crickets were out tonight and their song was awfully loud compared to other nights. Probably has something to do with Kikyou, seeing as how she's so important to everyone. Maybe it's not right to be jealous towards her, but it's never seemed to matter before. He just can't forget.. There's a new excuse everytime. He can't be with anyone else unless he finds out how she's doing, he can't love anyone until he checks on her afterwards to see how she's healing, and he can't let her fight her own battles alone so until Naraku's gone.. I'll be the second pick.

"Yeah, she is." But this time, he looked a little ashamed.

Am I really that harsh on him? I guess he can't change who he's in love with..

"Then maybe you should go and see her, huh? You can, you know, if you want.." Please say no, please say no..

"Oh yeah?" After a long pause he started again, "I think I'm alright. Unless you want me to go.."

"No, no.. I want you close by." I don't expect him to say anything in return but a quick, "Me too." would have lifted some weight off of my heart. "But you shouldn't stay here on my account. If you want to see her, you should. I promise not to get mad or anything, if that's what you're afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of anything like that!" His voice went from an almost whisper to an aggrivated growl quickly, but soon he toned it back down. "I just want to stay here with you, alright? Not easy for me to say.."

Another silence, another pain in the butt.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know where we stand anymore." I felt the presence of warm tears behind my eyes, and my chin start to quiver. I've been trying so hard not to break down in front of him, I don't want anyone to find me weak. Especially InuYasha.

"Kagome, come here."

Warm arms embraced me into his side, burrying my head into his soft kimono. "Sometimes I don't know either. But I do know how I feel.."

"Then how come I don't know?" I rubbed at my eyes and looked up at him from where I was.

"I've told you before. You were there, you heard me." Again with his damned impatience..

"Yeah but-"

"So, I meant it." He played with my hair for a moment then leaned in to kiss me softly on top of my head. "But things are messed up right now. With Naraku being a pain in my ass, and Kikyou running around stupidly putting herself in danger. It's constantly a weight on my mind, and on top of that, I need to protect you no matter what."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm okay now, really.."

"No need to be sorry. Just don't doubt us."

_Us?.._

**InuYasha's POV**

"Do you want to go some where else and talk some more?" I'm no good at this kind of stuff when morning comes along, and I know we need to resolve some things. I don't want Kagome to think that I don't care about her. I do but there's always some bastard getting in the way. "If we don't shut up soon we're gonna wake them, and I don't want to hear anything out of Shippou."

"Sure.." Kagome laughed softly through her tears and jumped onto my back, holding on tighter this time.

After a hop, skip and jump we landed in a close by tree and I helped Kagome next to me, putting an arm around her shoulder for support.

"So, I obviously care about you Kagome." Damn it, I'm no good at this stuff no matter what time of day it is!

"Yeah, I get it. But that doesn't mean you don't frustrate me sometimes." A deep sigh escaped her lips, "You're always running off looking for Kikyou. And when you find her, you talk for what seems like forever. And you can't even talk in front of everyone, it's always a private discussion. I don't know what to think when that happens, whether or not I should believe you. I know you'd never purposely hurt me, and I know that I can't ask you to forget about her.."

At least she's spilling all of her feelings out to me, the less anger she has pent up the less commands I'll recieve. And damn it, I'm done with the whole sitting thing.

"I'm not a two timer, Kagome. We don't talk about anything special other than Naraku's whereabouts and her condition, it's nothing that all of you can't hear, I just don't want to put you through that."

"It hurts more when it looks like you're keeping information from all of us, especially me. I don't know if I can trust you all the time." Silence. "But I guess I should."

"Probably. But I'll.. try harder next time to keep you all involved." Although it's likely that Kikyou will feel underattack and a bit jealous, she knows how I feel about you.

"No, I can understand why you need time alone. But when you come back, at least tell us what you've been talking about?" I guess sometimes talking is better than fighting, not like I could do that with Naraku though. "Unless it's something I don't want to know."

"Kagome.." Damn it, I'm no Miroku!

"I know, I know." I felt a little extra weight against me, and Kagome's head nuzzling against my chest.

"Good night, Kagome."

After that talk, even I'm tired as hell.


	10. Reasons To Be Beautiful

_Authors Notes: So a very short chapter this time, and I apologize for the wait. I haven't been writing much lately, but I hope that doesn't discourage you from reading my story. Enjoy!_

I awoke to whispers, and pebbles being thrown about. Shippou had wandered off and found us still fast asleep resting against each other. But the sun had risen higher than before, and I knew we had to get going. A late start to the day means a late end, and I'm not so sure if I'm up for that.

"What the hell?" InuYasha swatted the air with impatience, knocking the rocks back to the ground where they belong. Even he didn't wake up until now, and that's unusual. He's a demon that refuses to sleep, even when he needs it.

I opened my eyes slowly, noticing a pink blob floating in front of me. Normally when Shippou would expand like this, he'd still remain cute. But this time..

"Holy.." Chills creeped up my arms and I jumped two feet into the air, forgetting that I was only being held by a tree branch. I fell backwards, thinking that I was for sure gonna hit that grass, break my arm, and then be completely useless for the next few weeks. But as usual..

"Kagome!" Two arms caught me, and I was gently plopped onto the ground, feet first. "You idiot. What did you do that for?"

I rubbed at my eyes, catching a glimpse of a scared Shippou being chased by a very grumpy looking InuYasha. They can't seem to go a day without arguing with each other, but I know that if they became seperated.. They wouldn't know what to do.

"Who you calling idiot? Sleeping this long! You're the idioooot!" Shippou retorted, jumping into my arms.

"HA! Come and say that to my face. I dare you!" InuYasha lunged at him once again, but I quickly pulled Shippou closer to my chest.

"That's enough out of you two. Couldn't you wait until later? Geez.. I just woke up!"

I smelt the fire burning from a short distance away, and the cooking fish surrounding it. It was sweet of Sango and Miroku to wake up and grab us something to eat without feeling the need to bother us. Shippou on the other hand..

InuYasha was right this time.

"Mmm.. Smells great! Thanks you guys." I stretched, taking a seat next to Sango. "It looks great, too."

"Just a few more minutes now.. How was your sleep?" Sango poked at one of the fish closest to her.

I could feel my face burning and I quickly shook my head, wishing the thoughts away. "Good.. Thanks for letting us sleep."

I shuffled the ground uncomfortably below me. Miroku leaned into InuYasha, giving him a sort of congratulations.

"Nicely done, my man. It's about time." He whispered to InuYasha, giving a thumbs up.

"What? Hey, I'm not like you!" InuYasha sounded a little flustered, and took off suddenly, grabbing a fish on his way.

"Nice work, Miroku." I sighed to myself, knowing that chasing after him would only make things worse. He still wasn't sure about us, and he couldn't forget about Kikyo.

Kikyo.. I find myself wishing she'd never met him. But I know that's not exactly fair to InuYasha or even her for that matter. I came second, after all. I'll always be second place.

I grabbed the closest fish to me and dug in a little too quickly, burning my lips. "Ow! Ow!" Wincing, I wrapped my hand around my lips. I was hoping that the food would comfort me, breaking the awkward silence looming over top of us. But again, I messed it all up!

"We don't need to hurry, Kagome. Take your time." Sango laughed nervously, grabbing a fish of her own. "I don't feel Naraku close by.."

"Me neither.. It's a bit odd, this calm. I can't even sense a jewel shard!"

"A little too calm.." Inuyasha piped in, looking around anxiously. "I don't like it."

Anunwelcome breeze blew around us, bringing a familiar scent to my attention.

It couldn't be..

Again?


End file.
